


Surprise, Dinner & Hopeful

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Trio, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fandom Stocking Filler, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Surprise", John & Chris decide to surprise Melissa. In "Dinner", all three of them have dinner with their kids and in "Hopeful", Chris thinks about relationships old and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Dinner & Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



> Titles: Surprise, Dinner & Hopeful  
> Pairing: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: In "Surprise", John & Chris decide to surprise Melissa. In "Dinner", all three of them have dinner with their kids and in "Hopeful", Chris thinks about relationships old and new.  
> Notes: Written for geeky_ramblings' fandom stocking. The stocking requested some fluff or happy endings for this trio. Using John for the Sheriff till Jeff Josses us.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

**Surprise**  
John stirs the soup and replaces the lid. He smiles at Chris who is setting the table.

"Do you think it's weird being here without Melissa?"

"A little," says John, "but I'm sure she'd rather come home to us and a home-cooked meal instead of an empty house."

"Well it wouldn't be empty if you hadn't sent Scott to your place."

John smiles, feigning innocence. It's not like Scott and Stiles will mind. He checks the soup once more before crossing the room and kissing Chris softly, slowly. Melissa should be home soon and he hopes she'll enjoy being surprised.

 **Dinner**  
It's still strange for their kids, but to Scott's credit he doesn't complain about having everyone over for dinner. Allison and Scott are more weirded out than Stiles but Scott has said he likes seeing her so happy.

The kids keep exchanging looks throughout dinner and Melissa hides her smile unlike Chris.

Afterwards Melissa clears the table, asking both men to help.

"It was less awkward than last time," she says.

"Yep," Chris says, "though I was tempted to kiss you both, thus scarring them for life."

While John loads the dishwasher, Chris kisses her. How'd she get so lucky?

 **Hopeful**  
Chris tidies his room like he's trying to impress his lovers. They haven't stayed here yet but he's looking forward to it. John is free, barring work emergencies and Melissa is off at nine. After Victoria he didn't expect to find love again, let alone two partners.

Melissa is beautiful and intuitive. She let him go slowly, knowing why he might not be ready for them to stay over. John let him talk about his guilt at dating again, understanding all too well.

Chris looks at the neatly made bed and smiles at the ways they might mess it up.


End file.
